


Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tells Steve bout an encounter he had years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

"Hey Steve." said Clint.

Clint had just came up from the gym and saw Steve sitting on the couch in the living room.

Steve nodded.

"Hey." said Steve.

Steve looked exhausted and a little dejected.

"No trace of Barnes?" asked Clint.

Steve shook his head.

"You'll find him. Since we are on the topic, I have something to tell you." said Clint.

Steve looked at him. "What is it?" said Steve.

"I met the Winter Soldier years ago." said Clint watching Steve's reaction.

"What! When?" asked Steve.

"I was 17 and had just left the circus. I had taken a job as a mercenary. Turns out I killed the Soldiers target. We were on the same roof top. He just looked at me and nodded." said Clint.

"He was active a lot know?" said Steve.

Clint nodded. "He was a legend in the criminal world. But he was never cruel. Didn't kill people he wasn't supposed to." he said.

Steve felt a little better. 

Bucky wasn't a mindless assassin.

Maybe there was a chance for him to recover.

"Thanks, Clint." said Steve.

Clint nodded and went to take a shower.


End file.
